slammersfandomcom-20200214-history
All Is Bright
All Is Bright |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|*''SLAM (season one)*''List of SLAM episodes |} ''All Is Bright is the second episode of the first season of ''SLAM. It was written by the series creator Xavier Jackson and directed by producer Xavier Jackson. It first aired on September 17, 2013. Plot Bridgit begins to have nightmares of Monica when she was recording a cover song of Ellie Goulding's "Starry Eyed" she calms herself down saying everything is going to be alright then she sees Monica in the mirror saying that if she were her she wouldn't be so sure of anything and to get ready cause your about to see the whole lot of ugly in my life then grins at her, which scares Bridgit and she smashes the mirror and runs off as Monica makes an evil laugh. Then Devon drives Bridgit to Monica's mansion and she is amazed to her fame and glory and enjoys her 20 hallways, 200 rooms, huge kitchen, amuzment park backyard, which has it's own Intimidator roller coaster and the dance room and he asks if she enjoyed it and she was amazed then he took her to Monica's room and he begins to kiss her and leans her down the couch and was about to have sex till Bridgit pushes him off and he then he notice to recognize that she's the girl he bumped into the other night backstage and she begins to apologize as she tells him that she had a terrible life, " I was constantly bullied, I was sexually harrassed by my teachers and my parents neglect me and when I heard the news that Monica died and met up with her friend Kelsi she believed I was Monica, I wanted to say no I wasn't but I needed to be free from my old life one way or another and I thought this would be the only way she knew". Devon wanted to kick her out but he let her stay and kept her secret sense he did had a small crush on her sense Monica was such a btichy girlfriend anyway and he went to the kitchen to give her some orange juice then she sees Monica again and she threatens Bridgit that she shouldn't have done that and Bridgit screams LEAVE ME ALONE and crushes the mirror. Later Bridgit, Olivia and Jenny hang out in the city strip and they were excited to have her take over Monica's life and that this could be destiny and that it must happen. Bridgit feels that she doesn't feel like it should be and then Lois and Murphy comes by and tells Bridgit to go and jump off a bridge cause there is no way she could be Monica and she tells them off and they leave and she sees Monica outside and Bridgit leaves. Then Devon introduces Bridgit to Jesse Moss, a teen superstar, and he gladly greets her and practices his song, "Just The Way You Are" and she was interested and she was later invited to his party and she agreed and when she was there Jesse begins to flirt with Bridgit then he performs "Treasure" for her then she sees Jesse as Monica and she tells her too late and Bridgit slaps Jesse in the face. Embarrased and ashamed, Bridgit runs off crying. Devon comforts her and she later apologizes Jesse for slapping him in the face cause she feels like she's haunted by someone who was once a star and when he apologized he kissed her in the cheek and tells her everything is going to be alright and leaves and Bridgit lays in bed and looks at herself in the mirror and smiles and tells her reflection, "you are not real you are dead you can't hurt me you can't touch me there is only one place where you can hurt me is in my mind and now I'm here so go away!" then she turns and sees Devon looking at an awkward face and she tells him to go to bed and turns off the light. Cast Main Cast *Bridgit Mendler - Herself/Monica Smith *Matt O'Leary - Devon Mark *Nicole Anderson - Olivia *Saoirse Ronan - Jenny *Agnes Bruckner - Julie Mendler *Jessica Sanchez - Lois *Nikki Yanofsky - Murphy Supporting *Mary McDonnell - Martha Mendler *Scott Speedman - Morgan Mendler *Josh Duhamel - Jason Donald *Anna Kendrick - Rebecca Rowland *Parker Young - Jordan Fellins Guest *Bruno Mars - Jesse Moss *Shane Harper - Himself Songs *Starry Eyed by Ellie Goulding sung by Bridgit Mendler *Ready Or Not by Bridgit Mendler sung by Bridgit Mendler *Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars sung by Jesse Moss *Treasure by Bruno Mars sung by Jesse Moss Category:Episode Category:Season 1